1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn cutting device, more particularly to a lawn cutting device with a protecting member capable of preventing foreign substances, such as cut weeds and dirt, from entering a driving member.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional lawn cutting device that includes a handle with a connecting part 11 defining a bottom recess 111, a driving member 12 with an output shaft 121 extending through the bottom recess 111, a blade-mounting seat 15 extending into the bottom recess 111 and secured to the output shaft 121, a blade member 13 mounted on the blade-mounting seat 15, and a protecting shield 14 extending from the connecting part 11 to surround a portion of the blade member 13.
The conventional lawn cutting device is disadvantageous in that foreign substances, such as cut weeds and dirt, tend to enter the bottom recess 111 in the connecting part 11 of the handle, which may cause problems, such as undesired shutdown during operation due to clogging of the cut weeds and dirt in a clearance surrounding the output shaft 121, frequent cleaning and maintenance, and even damage to the driving member 12, thereby reducing the service life of the lawn cutting device.